I Do
by silly-hime
Summary: 6. As he gazed deep into the hazel eyes of the breath-taking creature in front of him, he whispered the two words every woman wants to hear. "I do." R


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice… :(

.

.

.

**I Do**

_As he gazed deep into the hazel eyes of the breath-taking creature in front of him, he whispered the two words every woman wants to hear. "I do."_

.

.

.

* * *

_I don't know if it was due to luck._

* * *

I watched the crowd settle themselves in the benches of the church. They were all dressed appropriately, the woman with bright colored gowns, the men with tailored suits. They were all smiling and laughing, kissing each other's cheeks in greetings and making the kind of talk that's so insignificant, their conversation won't be remembered in the next half hour.

* * *

_But meeting her was a moment I'll never regret._

* * *

I clenched my fist in nervousness and turned away from the crowd, focusing my attention on the breaths I exhaled out of my body.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out.

* * *

_We were just two kids back then. She was the idiotic new girl. I was the infamous black cat._

* * *

"Alright there, Natsume?"

I shut my eyes at the sudden voice and nodded my head slowly. I heard a chuckle and felt a hand pat my back.

"We all get nervous. But as soon as you see her walk down that aisle…well…you know how it's going to end."

* * *

_We never belonged together. We were never supposed to end up together._

* * *

I opened my eyes this time, and smiled at my best man's words. "Yeah…But it's different with me and her. You and Imai had a different love than ours."

He smiled at me, and opened his mouth to speak before the minister called for his attention. "Mr. Ruka Nogi? You have a slight role change in today's ceremony…" I immediately turned my head at the news.

"What change? Why is there a change? Today is supposed to be pe-" Ruka put an arm on my shoulder and patted it gently.

"Natsume…calm down. You're right, we have a different love than you two, but it's love nevertheless. She _will_ walk down that aisle, and she _will _become your wife. Shut up and relax. Aren't those the words you told me when I got married to Hotaru? You're losing your cool man."

* * *

_But somehow we did. Maybe it was because she kept butting into my life._

* * *

Chuckling slightly, I nodded my head once more and focused my attention back to my breathing. From the corner of my eye I saw the minister give a nod to my sister, Aoi, who nodded back and began to move her fingers along the organ in front of her. The melody, familiar to most, signaled a wedding was about to begin.

* * *

_Or maybe it was because I actually needed someone like her that brought the light back into my heart._

* * *

This was it. I felt my heart beat quicker and my hands turn slightly sweaty due to my anticipation. Can't the music play any faster? I held my breath as the doors to the church opened wide. I heard Ruka mutter something next to me, but I didn't catch what he said. I was too hypnotized by the breath-taking creature in front of me.

* * *

_Either way, I was lucky to have someone like her._

* * *

Everyone stood as the lone figure walked down the aisle. Her face was covered with a translucent veil, her pure white dress clung to her petite body, as the train dragged a significant length behind her. My breath hitched at the beauty she possessed, and I clenched my fist as she walked closer and closer to the front of the church.

* * *

_She risked everything to stay with me._

* * *

She was smiling at everyone she passed. All our teachers, Narumi, Jinno, Misaki, Kazumi, Rei, Nodacchi, Akira, Subaru, all our friends, Tsubasa, Misaki, Yuu, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Youichi. She stopped and looked to the front of the church. I saw her eyes trail to her matron of honor, Hotaru Imai. Her eyes burst with as much love she can muster out in this very moment.

* * *

_She had many chances to leave, but she staid. She staid right by my side._

* * *

Her smile. It was a smile I saw everyday, from the mornings all the way to the nights. How it vanquished the darkness out of my heart, I wouldn't know. But her smile, the one that she's giving me right now, is something I can now, not live without.

* * *

_And I'll stay by hers. Forever._

* * *

I outstretched my hand to hers, and smiled slightly when she gladly accepted it. Her hand was trembling slightly as was my own, but when we stared into each other's eyes, as crimson met hazel, I felt complete. I felt ready to say the two words she and every woman want to hear in their lifetimes.

"_Do you, Mikan Sakura, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?_

I held my breath slightly. I saw her eyes close, listening intently to the words the minister in front of us had just spoken. As a prolong silence followed his words, I felt a wave of anxiety hit me. I felt a squeeze in my hands and her hazel orbs opened. It was brimming with unshed tears. I smiled at her, she smiled back. And then she whispered the two words I was dying to hear.

"_**I do."**_

"_And do you, Natsume Hyuuga, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"_

As I gazed deep into the hazel eyes of the woman in front of me, there was now no doubt in my mind what I would say next. As my heart took over my thoughts, I whispered the two words she was dying to hear.

"_**I do."**_

"Then with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You many now kiss the bride."

* * *

_I wouldn't say our love was perfect._

* * *

I pulled back the veil over her head, smiling slightly as I brushed away the tears, now flowing, from her face.

* * *

_But I would say our love was just enough._

* * *

I traced my thumb along her jaw, before bending down; kissing the woman that was now my wife.

* * *

_And that was fine by me._

.

.

.

**A/N: ** Just a super short and fluffy story I thought of late at night… Too. Much. Cuteness. To. Write. Must. Write. Something. Depressing. Now. Okay. Bye! :D

Please Review? :3


End file.
